Frisky
by ladydelirium007
Summary: Donna and CJ talk about Josh, while CJ's cat intimidate's Donna


Title: Frisky  
  
Author: Katie Richardson  
  
Summary: A short little fic I wrote inspired by something someone posted about it being funny if CJ had an evil fat cat that only loved her.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, because if they were do you really hink Amy would still be around? The cat is a cross between two of my friends cats, so I'm not making it up.  
  
Spoilers: Amy eppies  
  
  
  
I knock on the door and hope that CJ's not sleeping or anything. I started walking when I got off at 6:00 and found myself at CJ's door at 9:30. If she's pissed I'm going to be so embarressed.  
  
She opens the door and smiles widely at me. "Donna, what a surprise!" she exclaims. "Come in."  
  
I enter the apartment. "I didn't wake you did I? I was just bored and walking..."  
  
"Of course not. I just got home about a half an hour ago," CJ says as she stops the movie that was playing. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to get a late dinner, but when I stopped by both you and Josh were gone."  
  
"Yeah, he went out with Amy," I say, hoping to keep the evil way I say 'Amy' out of my voice. Margaret pointed it out to me today. I, of course, adamently denied it, then immediatly fled.  
  
CJ gives me an amused look. "You're voice did a little funny thing there when you said her name."  
  
"It did not," I insist.  
  
CJ laughs. "Whatever."  
  
"So anyway, Josh let me out early. Actually, he's been letting me go home before seven every night this week."  
  
"That's wierd," CJ says. "Have a seat."  
  
I sit on the couch, oppisite the chair that CJ sits on, next to a large cat that has to way at least 30 pounds. I reach out to pet it and it hisses at me. CJ makes a face. "She's never done that before." She reaches out and lifts the cat into her arms, with some effort. "Frisky must just be tired."  
  
My eyebrows raise involuntarily. Frisky? That cat is anything but frisky. I doubt that it can stand on it's own accord.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" CJ asks. I say yes and she stands, puts the cat in the chair and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Frisky stares at me and growls menacingly. If it could walk, or move, for the matter, it would probably maul me, but it seems that just the staring and the growling is making it tired.  
  
CJ comes out of the kitchen with two cokes in one hand and a large bowl of cat food. "All I have is coke, no beer or anything," she says apologetically, handing me the coke. I take it and say thans. She puts the food on the floor near her chair and lifts the cat from the chair and puts it near the food bowl. The cat doesn't move, so CJ moves the cat's bowl closer to the cat, and it begins to eat. Cj sits in the chair and faces me.  
  
"So what time did Josh let you go?"  
  
"5:30. He was taking Amy to the art museum then to dinner at some fancy resteraunt."  
  
CJ laughs again. "What?" I ask.  
  
"You just said that whole sentence with this, I don't know, tone in your voice."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you did," CJ tells me.  
  
The cat has finishe it's food, and is drifting off, but not before growling at me some more. "THat is the most bizarre thing. She loves Toby," CJ says. "I bet she needs more food."  
  
CJ gets up and goes to the kitchen and comes back out with the food.  
  
"I didn't have any tone," I defend.  
  
"Okay," CJ says, seemingly letting it drop. We sit in comfortable silence for a few moments. "So how long have you been in love with Josh?" she asks.  
  
I look up so quickly I think I get whiplash. "I - I'm not." I stutter.  
  
"Donna, it's obvious that you're extremely jealous of Amy. Your relationship with Josh is suffering horrible strain because he's trying to shut you out and you're jealous."  
  
"He's trying to shut me out?" I ask, a lump forming in my throat.  
  
"He's pushing you away because he thinks he can't have you. So he dates Amy, but he's afraid you'll be ably to see through him, so he keeps you at a distance. Trust me, I've seen it before, it's the way men work."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"Wait it out. Either Amy will completely break Josh's heart, or he'll relise that she's not the one for him. My advice is just to talk to him like you used to."  
  
"I've tries," I whine. "He isn't responsive."  
  
"Keep trying. I promise that if this goes on for much longer something might mysteriously happen to Ms. Gardner."  
  
CJ and I laugh together for a few minutes. I check my watch. "I better go, CJ," I say.  
  
CJ yawns. "Yeah." She leans over and scratches the Frisky's head as the cat purrs. "Say bye to Donna," Cj says, lifting Frisky's paw and waving it at me.  
  
"Bye," I say. I turn to live, and I swear that cat is staring and growling at me again.  
  
~FIN~  
  
Feedback is the most wonderful thing the writing god ever created. 


End file.
